Could Maybe Mean Yes?
by BlueStudMuffin
Summary: So what if Roy Mustang was missing his Riza terribly? In fact, he could possibly be deluding himself that his "pen pal" was the blonde. However, maybe it was indeed her? Could "maybe" mean "yes"?


**Could "Maybe" Mean "Yes"?**

Oneshot by DoubleNOA

* * *

**A / N :** This was created for my cute little sister, who totally loves Roy and Riza together. I'm not much supportive of this couple, though. Why? Because ROY IS MINE!-ahem. Anyway, I wrote this for you and I hope you realize how great a feat this is since I don't like this pairing and because I never finish anything I write.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EM!**

P.S.

This was mostly set in AU and mostly in Roy's point of view.

Oh and if you're a Beta and are reading this, would you mind dropping me a message? I want this beta'd because I'm afraid that it's not perfect..

**W A R N I N G :** Rated K - T. Might be OOC. I apologize if you start getting annoyed at Roy's attitude but that can't be helped with this type of storyline. I do aim for a little fluff at the end though I'm not that good with cutesy stuff..

**D I S C L A I M E R :** I do not own any characters and venues mentioned in this work of fiction.

* * *

Roy's thumbs stilled over his phone's keypad as he read and reread the message that had just come in. He blinked his dark eyes and narrowed them, as if he expected words to shift around and make sense. Or should he say, _to have another meaning._ He had recently gotten an anonymous "pen pal" via emailing and it had been going smoothly and passively, until now. He admits, he had always been curious to know the actual name of the person he had been talking to but he didn't want that person to be _her_. Well, he couldn't be sure if it was indeed _her, _but he didn't want to know, didn't need to know. He did _not_ want to see his sudden suspicion to be proven as a fact. This would only be a hindrance. He liked his current position, his life, his wants. He liked having an anonymous person to talk with, no attachments. He liked sleeping and flirting with girls, no feelings, no attachments. He liked not wanting love or a partner in his life. They were all safe and did not provide complications, however, this one message was a possibility that could crack everything he had built for himself since _that day_. His black brows knitting together, he scrolled through his previous messages to prove his suspicions wrong, that his "pen pal" was indeed _not _Riza Hawkeye.

"'My father died a while ago so it's just me and my dog, Black Hayate,'" he read, his eyes staying on the dog's name as he remembered that _she_ had a dog with that exact same name. _But didn't people always think of the same names?_ Though he doubted that many could come up with a name like that…

Roy shook his head and continued, "'A tattoo? I have one on my back. But I got burned there so part of it is gone.' A tattoo? A burn mark?" Roy frowned, cursing the evidence before him. There couldn't be a coincidence like this right? _It's too exact_. He scowled at the knowledge that his suspicion was short-lived and easily proven, but couldn't he have known that it was Riza? Why did it take him this long and with that one message to even suspect? He continued.

"'How many flings have you had now? Ha-ha, do you never want to fall in love? I had been once before and it's not that bad, though things don't always end well no matter how much we want them to.' She couldn't possibly be talking about us right? That is, if this is Riza.."

Roy pursed his lips, lowering the phone and staring at the wall in front of him. If this was really Riza and she was talking about their previous relationship, then she sure as heck should know that _that _didn't end well at all! Yes, he admits it. Riza was the one woman in his life that he had ever had a serious relationship with. He had thought that it was the most blissful time for the both of them but, they had to separate. She had been needed by her sickly father somewhere in the country and they didn't have the chance to communicate with each other. It was like she was there one moment, then had disappeared the next. He had been so affected, had been depressed for a while until someone had to literally pull him out of his thoughts but the feeling never left, he still lov-no, he can't get carried away. She was just a person, a previous lover, and how many of those has he had already, right? Besides, how can he be _really _sure that it's Riza? He lifted his phone to scroll through more messages.

"'Isn't it inescapable to feel devastated when you've lost something? I was, when I left him.'"

Roy stared at the message. It could apply to anything, right? It didn't have to have anything to do with their relationship? She had said after that message that she had just slipped and to ignore the part where she mentions a man, giving him no information at all. Roy sighed. Yes, if no one hasn't noticed, he was indeed just a tad bitter about Riza. He hadn't really gotten over the fact that they had split up so abruptly and that she had left. Wasn't it natural that he would want to see her so much? Perhaps he was deluding himself into thinking that his "pen pal" was Riza, but he couldn't help it. She had left him hanging when he had loved her so much.

_No_, he thought. _I still do love her. _

Roy shook his head, focusing. If this was Riza, she wouldn't be so hung up over this entire issue. She would merely try to figure out how she felt and stuck to whatever she came up with. Why was he so confused? He loves Riza, that was it so he should stick to that fact. Roy groaned. He was really sounding like a whiney, love-sick puppy.

Vibration in his hands pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at his phone, seeing a blinking envelope.

"Did you get my message?" it said. Roy blinked and suddenly remembered the message that brought all this on. He scrolled upwards to find it and reread it once again.

"'Falling in love really isn't bad. There are moments you're missing out on you know! I once had this moment with a guy I really loved. We spent a whole day just talking on the stairs of my apartment building. It was something simple like that, but it might be the happiest day of my life, you know.'"

Roy remembered that day clearly. It was late evening, but they just wanted to suddenly be together so they had wasted no time being in each other's presences. Riza had her blonde hair down, a rare occurrence, and her brown eyes looked so soft with her gentle smile and slightly pink cheeks. He remembered feeling like his heart was going to melt at the sight of her. She had said a simple "hello" and he had replied with a simple nod of the head, then they had went from there like they always did. They had talked for what seemed like ages, the time dragging well into the night. She had looked up at the stars at one point and he had reveled at the reflections in her eyes.

_ "Do you want to go to the stars if you could?" _he had asked.

_"I would, but if you don't then I won't either,"_ she had stated, matter-of-fact.

_"And why is that?"_

_ "I'd follow you anywhere, Roy. Even if the destination be hell."_

_ "That's a good Riza."_

_ "Don't treat me like a dog!"_

_ "But dogs are great!"_

_ "….."_

_ "Hey, Riza."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Can I kiss you?"_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Can I take that as a yes?"_

_ "Maybe means yes."_

That had been the first kiss they had shared as a couple. The kiss had been soft and innocent, slow and just a mere touching of the lips. Roy sighed at the memory, he really did sound like a love-sick puppy. Looking down, he replied to his "pen pal."

"'I got your message,'" he typed and paused. He wondered what he should say next. Could this really be Riza or was he just hoping blindly?

_No, this was his Riza-sweet, always on the side of good, always leading him to the right choice. _

Making up his mind, Roy continued, "It was the happiest day of my life too, Riza."

Almost immediately, he received a reply. Maybe she had been thinking about him too.

"Roy? Is that really you?"

"Maybe."

"Idiot, maybe means yes."

"I know."

* * *

**A / N :** Please Read and review. Are you a beta and wanna help me out? Then would you mind dropping me a message? C:


End file.
